


Maybe

by castiiron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, FFXV Small Secret Santa, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiiron/pseuds/castiiron
Summary: "He liked Noctis like this, honest, intimate, true to himself. Ignis sighed, how much longer could he let himself enjoy this company so selfishly while the world crumbled around their bed?"





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @0xaichanx0 on twitter for the FFXV Small Secret Santa! 
> 
> I hope it's okay! 500 words is so tiny!

It was achingly cruel, the fate that was to become of the boy in his bed. Ignis had known, that letting himself act on selfish desires would only create a deeper wound. Yet here the Prince laid, untroubled, wrapped in Ignis’ sheets like he was always destined to share his advisers space.

It was early morning, Ignis had woken to birds outside their hotel window. Noctis breathed silently beside him, stripes of warm sunlight warming the skin on his Prince’s back. Skin that was lined with indents from sheet folds, back rising and falling as he slept. Peaceful, comfortable and private, from a life that had always been public knowledge now only exclusively laid out for Ignis. He deserved this tranquility, in consciousness more so. A boy thrust out into a life that was already pre decided for him. What Ignis would give for these moments under any other circumstance. 

He reached out, combing hands through soft deep black. Noctis stirred under the touch, mumbling against the pillow.

“Sorry.” Ignis apologised softly, moving his hand back to someplace appropriate. “It’s almost time to go.”

Noctis hummed back non committedly. “Put it back.” Earnest in his drowsiness. He turned over to face where Ignis was propped up on one elbow. “felt nice.” 

He didn’t argue, brushing the boy’s bangs from where they had fallen messily over his eyes. “The other’s will be waiting for us.”

“Let them.” 

The beams of light cutting through the cheap venetian blinds patterned Noctis brilliantly, as he stilled Ignis’ hand with his own, turning his head to place his mouth on his advisors palm, lips barely brushing the skin there. He liked Noctis like this, honest, intimate, true to himself. Ignis sighed, how much longer could he let himself enjoy this company so selfishly while the world crumbled around their bed? 

“You’re doing it again.” Noctis groaned, rolling onto his back, Ignis’ hand still held securely in his. “If you’re going to look at me like that every time we’re alone together then what’s the point.” a pause, and then “maybe we should get up.”

“No, I...” Ignis squeezed the hand in his, a pitiful apologetic gesture. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” 

The bed sagged next him as Noctis moved closer, a mouth on his own, pliant, lazy and warm with remanence of sleep.

“It’s okay.” Noctis mumbled, lips against Ignis’s jaw, letting his mouth whisper kisses along skin. The Prince had been embarrassed with his affection in the beginning, but this had grown, matured, as they did. Why waste time in bashfulness when time was scarce to start with. 

It wasn’t okay. Nothing about their situation was okay, but when Noctis kissed him like he did, when Ignis let himself run fingers over soft skin, when they shared each other, he thought maybe it could be. 

Maybe it could be okay.


End file.
